1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a toy that can be assembled by a child independently. In particular, the present invention is a toy having a predetermined structure which can be assembled by the child by combining a plurality of structural elements, each designed in a block-shaped configuration with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A toy of the foregoing type, assembled to provide a predetermined structure or exhibit a predetermined configuration by combining a plurality of block elements with each other, is conventionally known. In such a toy, block elements are used to form or build a toy. Fitting projections, and fitting holes to be fitted onto the fitting projections, designed so as to conform with a common standard, are formed at predetermined positions of each block element. When the toy is assembled by a child, fitting projections on one block element are fitted into fitting holes formed on other block elements.
Since the conventional toy is assembled by using block elements each having a predetermined rigid configuration which cannot be changed during an assembling operation, the elements cannot be plastically deformed so as to assume a desired configuration.
For this reason, the appearance of the assembled toy and a sensory perception derived therefrom are very hard or rigid. Consequently, with such a conventional toy, that a soft flexible feeling cannot be obtained from the toy after assembly of the toy is completed.
In addition, since a hard material which cannot plastically be deformed is employed as a raw material for all the block elements to be used for a toy, and a specific configuration-is imparted to the material, block elements cannot be joined to each other using other block elements which are dimensioned to have a small diameter like a string or cord.